Parts/Service/FNaF2
Were you looking for the Backstage from the first game? Parts/Service = is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The older animatronics - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy start here. Golden Freddy possibly starts here, albeit off-camera. Foxy will return to this room after being flashed off from the hallway outside The Office if all the other older animatronics have left. There is also a rare chance of an encounter with a hallucination in this room, which looks like a shadowed version of Golden Freddy, commonly referred to as Shadow Freddy by fans, sitting down in the same spot as Bonnie usually is. If viewed for too long, the game will crash, or freeze in the mobile version. Upon brightening the image of this mysterious Freddy, it turns out to be purple. Appearance Parts/Service is a dirty, dusty room, with wires and pipes along the walls. The floor is smooth, with a black and white checkered pattern, and appears to have a dark fluid splattered on it - possibly oil. The room is extremely dark, making the use of the Flashlight almost mandatory to view it. There is a grey wall decorated with a green-and-blue checkered stripe that comes from the left side of the dark room. In the middle of the room, a narrow wall divides the space in half. This wall also appears to have the same dark fluid on it as the floor. Trivia *The animatronics leave in the same order as those from the Show Stage; first Bonnie, then Chica, and finally Freddy. **This is unlike the Show Stage from the first game, where either Bonnie or Chica could leave first. With the second game's Show Stage and Parts/Service, Bonnie is always the first one to leave. *The camera in this room (CAM 08) and the Show Stage (CAM 09) are always disabled on the Custom Night. **This is likely due to certain presets clashing with certain in-game files and mechanics. Freddy's Circus, for example, overlaps with both Freddy and Toy Freddy's obligations to stay until the other animatronics in the area have left, but as they are disabled and no in-game files are present for the Freddies gone and the others remaining, the preset would have likely been broken in some way. *This room is the counterpart of the Backstage area in the first game, both being areas in which spare parts and suits are stored. *Interestingly, when Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy are gone, their shadows still appear in the room, most likely an overlooked detail by Scott Cawthon. *If the player looks closely at Bonnie's upper part of his face, his endoskeleton eye can be seen staring at the camera. *Upon closer inspection of Bonnie, his red bowtie appears to be clipping through his lower jaw, similarly to his Custom Night mugshot. *This room is the room with the largest number of animatronics that can be within it, aside from The Office. These include Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. *When Bonnie leaves the room, Chica appears to have fallen over. It is not entirely known what causes this, but it is possible that when Bonnie leaves, he knocks Chica over on the way out. **This may just be to give the player an easier time spotting Chica on the camera to see if she has left or not. *It's unknown if Parts/Service is Foxy's true starting location, as he is nowhere to be seen in the room when the other animatronics are in there. **It's possible that this is Foxy's starting location, but he is simply off-camera. Also, he returns to this room after the player has warded him off from the hallway, and Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie are gone which may hint that he goes there after the player finishes the night. *Once Freddy is warded off by the player when he enters The Office, Freddy will simply return to this room instead of moving to another room, similar to Toy Freddy returning to the Show Stage after leaving The Office. *If one looks closely when the Flashlight is off, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy's silhouettes can still be spotted. This is made especially noticeable if the image is brightened. *The door leading into Parts/Service reads "Parts & Service." However, the Monitor reads "Parts/Service." It is unknown why this is, although it is most likely an oversight by Scott Cawthon. |-| Gallery = Gameplay 37.png|Parts/Service with no lights. PartsService.png|Freddy, Bonnie and Chica in the Parts/Service room. ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndService.png|Chica and Freddy in Parts/Service, with Bonnie missing. 201.png|Freddy alone in the Parts/Service room. FoxyInPartsAndService.png|Foxy standing in Parts/Service, a full view after the rest of the crew has left. 269.png|Mysterious Freddy in the Parts/Service room. Brightened Parts-ServiceBright.png|Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica in Parts/Service with the lights off, brightened and saturated for clarity. Saturated Back room.png|Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica in Parts/Service with the lights on, brightened and saturated for clarity. ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Freddy and Chica in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. FreddyInPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Freddy in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. FoxyInPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Foxy in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. Shadow_freddy_bright.png|Mysterious Freddy in Parts/Service, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous Parts - Service Door.png|Parts/Service door as seen in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Locations